


- towards the sun ( 𝐒.𝐆. )

by dissidentvedder



Series: 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥 𝐣𝐚𝐦 [3]
Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissidentvedder/pseuds/dissidentvedder
Summary: you pass by a person sitting with their face to the sun, the most content smile you’ve ever seen on their face.A/N - layout by @adoresobs!
Relationships: Stone Gossard/Reader, Stone Gossard/female!reader
Series: 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥 𝐣𝐚𝐦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731328
Kudos: 3





	- towards the sun ( 𝐒.𝐆. )

  * you pass by a person sitting with their face to the sun, the most content smile you’ve ever seen on their face.
  * **A/N -** layout by [@adoresobs](https://tmblr.co/mCnsy_bGHrq_QtzAa60SDng)!
  * [𝐌 𝐀 𝐒 𝐓 𝐄 𝐑 𝐋 𝐈 𝐒 𝐓](https://dissident-vedder.tumblr.com/post/614494030700675072/%F0%9D%96%89%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%89%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%99-%F0%9D%96%9B%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%89%F0%9D%96%89%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%98-%F0%9D%96%92%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%91%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%99)



  


walking through the streets of seattle, the sun shining down the city, bathing everything in its yellow light, heating up your skin somewhat. moving from forks to seattle was life-changing, even somewhat nerve-wracking, from having a small, quaint population to a population of a whopping 500,000+ people. yes, you’ve been to areas like new york and los angeles, but you’ve only been there to visit, tour the areas and see how you liked them.

you stuck with your home state of washington however, liking the rain that drizzled on an almost daily basis, liked the forested areas, and the beautiful beaches with their rocky shores. howbeit, you wanted to live in a city, live near the metropolitan areas where you can go to a lavish job, go to a mall that isn’t a strip mall, and be surrounded by people you’ve never met before.

living in a city has given you many benefits, one of them being the fact that you now had a boyfriend, something that you never got in forks (due to having grown up with the boys your age). stone is such a sweet person, always caring about your health, mental, physical, and emotional. one thing you noticed about him was the fact that he was _very_ determined, never straying far from his goals, working hard for the result. he used to be in mother love bone, but ever since andrew wood’s death, he and jeff began looking for new band members, looking for people who were willing to work from the very bottom and go to the top. they managed to find a drummer and a lead singer, however, the drummer quit, and was filled in by matt chamberlain for less than a year, then it went on to dave abbruzzese, who was their longest running drummer as of right now. they were extras in the movie _singles_ , playing the members of a band known as _citizen dick_. they shot to fame quickly, playing in lollapalooza and even getting to play on _mtv unplugged._

walking through the city, you got nearer to the cafe where you and stone liked to go to when it was his and your lunch breaks, a quaint little place near his studio, so he was able to quickly get back if they needed him quickly. sometimes his band members joined the both of you, relaxing and joking. you and eddie hit it off, becoming best friends quickly, both of you having met through stone, who somehow knew you two were going to become close.

when you got to the cafe, you saw stone sitting in a table outside, eyes closed as his face was towards the sun, a wide content smile on his face. he looked at peace, like nothing could get to him, like he was happy just being there. 

_like he was happy about life._


End file.
